Who cares? I do
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: Will Solace never truely liked any girl, that is until Ociana Salvatore came to camp. She is everything he ever wanted in a girl, she's funny, smart, fun loving, music loving, and a lot more. But she has secrets. Big secrets. Will he save her, from him?


**Hey, I have a new story, but this time it's not a Nico/OC or a Percabeth, it's a Will/OC :D I came up with this while refusing to get out of bed this morning XD Well, here's the summery for Who Cares? I care**

**Will Solace never truely liked any girl, that is until Ociana Salvatore came to camp. She is everything he ever wanted in a girl, she's funny, smart, fun loving, music loving, not afraid to get rough with the guys, and so much more. But what happens when he finds out about two mega secrets, that she has never told anyone, not even her best friend. Will it make, or break, their relationship forever?**

**What do you think? I like the Idea a lot, actually. I feel Will doesn't have enough stories here on fanfiction so here ya go Will!**

**NOTE: I know Will is supposed to be about 19 by the end of The Last Olympian, but I'm changing his age to about 17**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE ON FANFICTION! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER(S) AND THE PLOT**

**NOTE 2: Character of HoO are in the story, but it's not about all that, Percy never went missing but Jason is still there.**

**Pairings are Will/OC, Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Leo/OC**

**Well, on with Who Cares? I care.**

* * *

Will's POV

I was at the archary when I heard something in the woods, I quickly turned and saw a beautiful(and I mean BEAUTIFUL) girl with long black hair with some waves, blue-green eyes, and she wore a mini skirt with blue leggings that went to just below her knees under it and a tee shirt that said 'Warning: Do not stare at without sunglasses' and then there's a picture of some guy wearing sunglasses staring at a girl. And she had a necklace with a trident on it.

She held up her hands "woah don't shoot! I just wanna know where," she looked at a piece of paper, "Cabin 11 is at? I just got her literally two minutes ago." She laughed, "but seriously, put down the bow and arrow your making me nervous."

"Oh, right," I put my bow around my shoulders, "sorry, forgot. Would you like me to show you around or you can have someone else do it?" I asked, wanting to get to know this black-haired beauty.

"On two conditions, you one, tell me your name. And two, keep the bow and arrows down." We both laughed, she was funny, I'll give her that.

"Alright, my names William, but everyone calls me Will." I said, holding my hand out, she flinched, but I didn't pay much to it, "and I promise to keep my bow down."

She shook my hand, her hands were really soft, Will, time to SHUT UP! "My name's Ociana, but everyone calls me Ociana."

I asked a really dumb question, "how old are you?" She looked about 16, maybe 17 but mainly 16.

"16" She said, looking kinda creeped out at my question, "why?"

"Oh, the gods are supposed to claim their kids by age 13, but you look older than that, and you are older than that, but then again we had the war last summer so you can't really expect..." I trailed off, I'm probably creeping her out even more. And I'm probably making a total fool out of myself.

"Ooooookkkkkkk." She said, holding it out a few seconds.

"Why don't I just show you around?" I asked.

"That'll be fine, thank you, Will." She said, walking up to me.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, she started a conversation.

"So, who's your parent?" She asked, looking up at me. I'm six foot, and she looked to be about maybe 5 foot 5 inches so she was fairly short compaired to me.

"Apollo, god of music, medicine, poetry, and the sun." I chuckled, "everyone says it's ironic because every girl says he's 'hot' and he's the sun god." I chuckled some more as she giggled, "so, tell me a little bit about you." I asked, looking down at her.

"I grew up with my mom, and I had about 7 brothers, all older, and I was the only girl until about six years ago when I was ten my mom had my sister, Amelia." She said.

"Wow, if I had 7 sisters and I was the only boy, I would go insane." I said, trying to imagine being the only boy in the house.

"It was alright, I didn't mind being the only girl, but my brothers are so annoying. They are always freaking out when I bring my best guy friend home, my oldest brother, Devon, literally stalks me with hawk eyes. It's so annoying." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, their only trying to keep you safe." I said, studying her face.

"I know, but I'm not a baby, I don't need to be watched over every second of the day." She said, sighing. "It makes me feel soo... uncapible of taking care of myself." She then muttered something under her breath which I didn't catch.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing. What's this?" She asked, pointing to the climbing wall.

"That's the climbing wall. But be careful, it has lava in it."

"Oh." We then walked in silence.

"Well, here's cabin 11, cabin of Hermes, messenger of the gods, god of travelers and theives. Oh, just a heads up, keep an eye on all vaulbles. Travis and Connor will steal them."

"Good to know. Well, nice meeting you, Will, talk to you later." She walked into the cabin, looked back at me, waved, then shut the door.

I walked back to my cabin while just staring into space thinking about Ociana. What a cool name, Ociana. Different, I like it.

"Hey Will, who is she?" My sister, Melody, said.

"Who is who?" I asked, still thinking of the black-haired angel.

"The girl you almost shot with an arrow, I'm not stupid, bro. What's her name?"

"Oh, her names Ociana." I said, sitting on my bunk.

"Oh that's such a pretty name! Did you ask her out?" Melody asked, at the moment we were the only ones in the the cabin so no one heard.

"Mel! No, we only met today, and why would she like me?" I asked, sighing. You see, I've never really liked a girl before, other than Taylor Swift, but I never once felt this way before. But I like it, I like it a lot.

Ociana's POV

I sat down on the bed thinking about that blonde boy with the gorgous blue eyes. Will. I sighed happily, but why would he like me? I'm so..boring. I probably made fool of myself in front of him.

You see, I have trust issues, especially trusting boys. The only boys I truely trust are my brothers but that's defferent, they all actually care about me. Would this Will care about me? If he did, would it be like my brothers do, or would it be more? But what if he was like all the other boys in the world? Only tries to get in my pants because I'm hot. I've delt with those type of boys so many times it isn't funny. I could hear what my mother would say, 'the only way to find out, baby girl, is to try'. But trying is what got me hurt so many times. And, worst of all, I couldn't date Will because of him...

Will's POV

It was now dinner and my table has just gotten down with sacrefice. I looked at the Hermes table and saw Ociana just pushing one of her grapes around aimlessly. Like she was homesick or something. I wanted to go over there and hug her, make her feel ok.

"Everyone!" I heard Chiron shout. We all looked at him. "We have a new camper, Mr D, would you do the honors?" Mr D, our camp director, sighed, then he stood up.

"Olana Sullivan." He sat down.

"Mr D, it's Ociana Salvatore." Chiron corrected him.

"What is it the mortals say now.. whatever? Yes, that's it. Whatever." He waved his hand and a diet coke popped up. When I looked back at the Hermes table, Ociana wasn't there anymore. I quickly got done with my dinner and went to look for her. When I found her, she was sitting by a creek with her feet in the water.

"You ok?" I asked, she jumped. "Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. And no, just startled. I didn't hear you coming." She looked back down at the water.

I sat down by her. "Somethings bugging you, I know it. You can tell me."

"I miss my mom and brothers. That's all. It's nothing, really."

For some reason, I didn't believe that was the reason. But I didn't push her. I didn't want to ruin the minute chance of being her friend, but I had probably no chance of being her boyfriend. She probably already has one. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't want someone as amazing as her?

A gust of wind blew and she shivered. "You want my jacket?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, just a little cold. I don't want you to get cold, I'll live." She said.

"I'll be fine. You can have my jacket." I took off my denim jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, but what about you?" She asked, looking at me. The moonlight shined off of her eyes making her look so much more beautiful than in daylight.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I smiled at her. A slight breeze blew some hair infront of her face, and I put some of the hair behind her ears.

I saw the harpies. "CRAP!" I said, "we gotta get back to our cabins, it's past cerfew." I grabbed her hand and we both ran to our cabins.

That night, I dreamt about a beautiful girl with black hair and blue eyes.

-The Next Day-

Ociana's POV

Today Will was attempting to help me with bow and arrows.

"Alright, just aim at the target, and release." I did what he said. "AHHHH! HOLY HADES!" He ducked as the arrow went straight for his head

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry, Will!" I ran over and helped him up.

"It's ok. But I don't think bow and arrows are your thing. Let's try swords. But let me warn you, I suck at sword fighting. So if your good at fighting with a sword, don't slice my head off."

I giggled, "I'll try not too." He smiled a blinding smile and I wanted to ask him how he kept his teeth so white, but I figured I'd creep him out.

Soon, Will had cuts on his arms and his shirt was torn to pieces. "I'm sorry, Will, I didn't mean to tear your shirt up or cut your arms into sushi." I said, trying not to stare at his six pack abs. But I failed epicly.

He chuckled, "it's ok, Ociana, I should have had you fight someone better with a sword anyway. Plus I'll just need some necter and I'll be picture perfect." He said, smiling.

You already are picture perfect, I thought to myself.

We started to walk to the big house for some necter for Will, when Will stopped walking and stared at me.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" I looked around myself, when I saw my arm. I had a blue glow to my arm, and I looked above my head and saw a trident. The same one that was on my necklace I got in the mail from my father. Chiron trotted up.

"All hale Ociana Alaine Salvatore! Daughter of Poseidon, earthshaker, god of seas and storms!" He yelled. And everything went black.

When I woke up, there were two guys and one girl by me. One of the guys was Will, he looked worried, and the other guy looked like me, he had messy jet black hair and sea green eyes, he had a bead necklace on and he wore the orange camp shirt with jeans. He looked to be about 17, 18, give or take. The girl was blonde and she had grey eyes. Her hair was curly, but not too curly, and she was really pretty. She had the camp shirt on, and jeans also. She looked to be about the same age as the boy.

"She's awake." Will said, "how do you feel? Are you in any pain or anything?" He asked like he did this before.

"My head hurts but that's it. Who are you?" I asked, looking at the other two people in the room.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, I live here." The guy with jet black hair and green eyes said. Great, another brother. Just what I need..

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She said.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth." I said, sitting up when I felt lightheaded. Will helped me to sit up slowly.

"Be careful, if you move to quickly then you'll pass out again." Will said, handing me a glass of yellow liquid. "This is necter. It's the drink of the gods, it'll help you feel better. But don't drink to much, you'll burn up, literally." I stopped breathing, he laughed, "you can drink a glass full without burning up, but any more and you will." That made me feel better.

I took a drink of the liquid and was shocked at the taste, it tasted like my grandmothers sweet tea she would make for me. I soon was finished with the drink and handed the glass to Will. "Thank you." I said quietly. "Where am I?" I asked, looking around. In the cornor of the room, there was a saltwater fountain that gurgled happily and on the ceiling there were these metal horse like things that swung around like they were swimming.

"Welcome to cabin three, cabin of Poseidon." Percy said, smiling.

After about an hour, Will finally let me stand up and leave the cabin. We walked to the beach and sat down on the sand. I began to draw random pictures in the sand. It was an awkward silence.. I wanted to ask him out, kiss him, hug him, something, but I couldn't. I didn't know if he liked me that way or not, but it's only been a day since we met so... who knows?

Will's POV

I looked at her as she drew in the sand, the sun was shining on her jet black hair and made it shine, and the breeze blew just enough for the scent of raspberries to blow from her hair. That's my new favorite scent. Raspberries.

Should I ask her out? You know what, I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask her out. Praying to Aphrodite she'll say yes.

"Hey Ociana, can I ask you something?" I asked, looking at her.

"Sure, Will, anything." She looked up.

I took a deep breath, "do you, you know, wanna go out? Maybe to a movie or something? I heard that the Hephestus cabin is holding a movie night this saturday, and I was wondering if you wanna come?" I asked, biting my lip.

She thought about it, she then smiled, "sure, I'd love to, what time?" She asked, I was so shocked I had stopped breathing. SHE SAID YES! PRAISE APHRODITE! "Will? You ok?" She waved her hand infront of my face.

"Oh, uh yeah, just shocked. Um, I heard it's about at about 5, but I'm not 100 percent sure, I'd have to ask Leo." I said, smiling. She leaned into me and I put my arm around her.

Ociana's POV

Ben is going to be so mad, but I don't care. Not one little bit.

**-That Saturday-**

Will's POV

I was waiting for Ociana to get ready so we could go to the Hephestus cabin for the movie. We were watching some Sy-Fy movie, Ice Spiders, I think(but they told all the Athena kids it was Indiana Jones so they wouldn't chicken out and not come). I went to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door, Percy opened the door. "Hey man!" Percy said.

"Hey Perce, what up?" I asked, walking into the cabin. "Where's Ociana?" I asked, looking around.

"Nothing much, just waiting for Annabeth, she's my date. And Ociana is getting ready in the bathroom. Girls." He rolled his eyes, so I got the idea that she has been in there for a while.

"Shut up, I can still hear you." Ociana said, walking out of the bathroom. My jaw just about fell off my face.

* * *

**The end... of the chapter :) What did you think? Do you think their relationship was moving too fast? I kinda do, but I don't want to take forever to get them together. Who's Ben? Hehe, only I know :D But you will know, along with Will, in a few chapters :D Who want's to quess how the Athena cabin will react at 'Ice Spiders'? XD I saw that movie, and I'm an arachnaphobic (I did not spell that right, but I tried) and I wasn't even scared, the graphics are horrible(the spiders look totally fake). But they still won't like being forced to watch it, I'll tell ya that :D Well, review!**


End file.
